Baby twins!
by DemmCounterfeitBandits
Summary: It was just The Nightwatcher, Ghost of the Jungle and baby twins. 07 movie verse
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own TMNT or any of the characters or anything related or in common with it. If you have any problem with me just wait! I'll let you know when I care.**

"Move your sorry asses!" yelled a man waving his big hand gun in the air. The Nightwatcher stood up to the roof opposite side of the old run down building and watched the heist take place. The building wasn't a good place for one but it was less thought about to be a number one heist spot. The roof was missing no one was around for about 10-12 miles. Nice good place except for that fact these idiot didn't know how to whisper.

"Get your lazy ass up now's not the time play games with that Nightwatcher punk out and that damn cheif time is not on our fucking side!" the man yelled again shooting some bullets in the air scaring some man to get to work. The Nightwatcher just stood and watched smirking to himself glad that they knew he was around his name should strike fear in their hearts.

"Hey! the truck is arriving with the 'special' delivery" yelled another man running into the building and running up to the man with a handgun. The Nightwatcher bent down and watched closely as a huge truck pulled up in the building.

"Are the packages still ok?, they are no good use to us dead or hurt" the hand gun man ask. The young man next to him shook his head.

"No, the packages are fine….but we kept running into...trouble, but we lost him" Youngster whispered afraid someone might hear. The Nightwatcher raised an eyebrow he hasn't been messing around yet who's been stealing his thunder?

"What the hell are ya talkin about?" Handy asked grabbing Youngster by the front of his shirt and shaking him

"A tall man in a cloak he kept trying to attack us and take the packages" youngster put up his hands in a defeated motion and waved hem. Nightwatcher put a hand on his chin 'tall and cloaked'? he only knew _one_ person and not even he was that crazy! just then the truck's back door made a loud bang sound as if someone was trying to get out. Handy threw Youngster on the floor and glared at him.

"Are ya sure ya lost him?!" Handy asked aiming his handgun at the end or the door. The sound was heard again but this time cause a dent to form the Nightwatcher watch closely to see if anything would happen….Then everything stopped, nothing hap-. The door to the truck was kicked off and a bombed was throw down then so emitted smoke all around.

"Secure the package! make sure that bastard doesn't get it!" Handy yelled covering his eyes as the smoke became unbearable. The Nightwatcher watched not using his normal eyes but his ninja eyes. Searching and looking until he saw….THERE! he saw a shadow moved and avoid all the people running and shouting and made his way up to the roof holding a box. The Nightwatcher watched as that person ran a couple of building down then stopped in the shadows.

Leo held the box close to his chest as if he let it go it would be gone forever. He didn't want this not tonight all he wanted was to relax and hang by himself, but noooooo. He had to come across a kidnapping and his good nature coming in. He stopped it, and then found out this wasn't not kidnapping, but bab-

"You got some damn guts to do this ya know?" a deep voice came from his side. Signing he still held the box close to him.

"Hi, Raph" signed Leo looking at the box. Raph rolled his eyes and took off his helmet.

"What are you doing?" Raph asked putting his hand on his hip. Leo giggled

"I found something" Leo smiled. Raph rolled his eyes. _Found_ something!, yeah right!

"What did you find?" Raph asked some humor but more frustration in his voice.

"I found twins" Leo smiled brightly Raph shrugged his shoulder and shook his head. Twins of what animals? were they weird like lions or birds how about cats? Leo would do this for a couple of damn cats.

"Twin what?" Raph asked. Leo smiled and put a finger over his mouth as a sign to be more quiet. Leo move the flaps to reveal babies….. _Human_ babies... _Human._ Twin. Babies. Leo smiled down and put one of his fingers in one of the baby's hands. The baby opened his hands and squeezed his finger a small smile on it's lips.

" _Awww-_ , Let's leave them" Raph said as he turned around and started walking. Leo popped his head up and stared wide gaped at Raph.

"What do you mean 'Leave them'?"Leo asked glaring daggers at Raph.

"I mean there human babies it's not like we're gonna go and find their parent and give it to them!" Raph sighed heavily not seeing a big wide smile played Leo's lips. Raph turned around to see Leo shining brighter than the sun.

"Lets do it!" Leo glowed.


	2. Chapter 2

Raph just continued to stared at Leo incompletely disbelief.

"You can't be serious!" Raph shouted. Leo shrugged and looked back down at the children.

"Why not?, it's not like we have stuff to do" Leo shrugged and poked at the babies who just opened their eyes a little then just turn over.

"Are you out of your mind! we don't even know where to start!" Raph shouted again pacing in front of Leo.

"I know where they are just trust me" Leo smiled as he walked out of the shadows and began walking from Raph. Raph followed immediately

"And where do they belong?"

"To a woman named Mariah Lopez" Leo smirked…...Leo: 1, and Raph: 0

"And how do you suppose you'll find her?"Raph asked running in front of Leo blocking his way. Leo smiled

"Adventure is around every corner" Leo walked around Raph and kept walking

"And death is right by a bullets side" Raph counter back running back in front of Leo who just stopped and rolled his eyes.

"Look, ok! I'm going and returning these children. You either come or stay" Leo grumbled walking around Raph and jumped across the building alley. Raph sighed and put on his helmet and turned the opposite way from Leo.

"He got them it's his problem" Raph muttered to himself. Sure, Leo would get himself in a sticky situation with some bad group of guys. That didn't mean he had to get involved! Sure he was his brother and he had two babies with him and the simple fact that he loved Leo. Groaning Raph turned around and started walking the same way Leo went.

"I don't care if raph's not coming it's not like i can't do it" Leo grumbled looking down at the children who were up and looking at each other or Leo. Leo loved children and so what in the world was Raph thinking that Leo would leave these two beautiful babies alone at the hand of some punks that have been terrorizing the city for 7 months! Leo rolled his eyes as he kept walking Raph sometime could be so crazy and insane. "Well, who needs him? I got this" Leo whispered to himself

"you got a wanted poster thats what you got" Leo stopped in his tracks and turned around. How did he not heard him? the man was covered in chains and gun and bats how could one not make a sound?

"Stay here ok?" Leo said setting the box down in front of him. The babies whined a little bit before calming down in each others arms. Leo turned around and face the human rhino. Leo felt as if he was playing with death this man was 25 x's bigger than him and Leo was watching two babies in a box and Raph left! What an awesome time for Raph to leave. The man reached behind his back and pulled out an knife Leo didn't move or hesitant he wasn't on for violence expcaseros children or babies around. the man laughed.

"What afraid I'll beat the swords off of you?" Leo didn't notice it before but this time he voice was German. Leo stared at him not making a sound ready for any movement.

"No, but I'll beat the tattoos off of ya" the man turned around to face the Nightwatcher full on. The man stared at Raph who was in front of him. Leo walked backwards and went back to the box of the twin babies.

"Where did you come from?" The man asked attention driving away from Leo and onto Raph. Leo stood up and backed away from the fight turning and running. Raph had his eyes on the man in front of him but out the corner he saw Leo turn and run.

"Damn bastard" Raph whispered under his breath as the man charged at him. Leo ran about 4 building down before stopping to take a break. Leo turned around and looked to where he had left Raph. Raph got it, it wasn't like like Raph couldn't take care of himself. Leo had things well two things to do and currently they were up and smiling like they weren't trying to be hunted down. Leo signed and clutched the box close to his chest, he shouldn't worry it's not like Raph wanted to help or anything.

"Ditching me?" Leo sighed heavily as he felt arms wrapped around his waist and pull him back. Raph rested his chin on Leo's shoulder looking at the babies in a box

"You didn't want to help me so why not?" Leo pouted and nuzzling his cheek with Raph's helmet.

"Well doesn't mean you could leave me" Raph said turning Leo around to face him helmet still on.

"So then I take this as your helping me?" Leo asked as Raph moved his hand to rest on Leo's cheek thumb playing across Leo's parted lips.

"Maybe it's depends" whispered Raph leaning in close to Leo

"On what?" Leo asked leaning in too

"How many time your ass is gonna get in trouble" Raph said gently pulling Leo face so that Leo's lips and Raph's covered lips brushed each other.

"Well then you better stick around" Leo laughed as he pressed a firm kiss on Raph's helmet where he lips would be. A tiny cry interrupted there passionate moment looking down the babies started to grow restless moving in the box.

"Come on the fast we get rid of them the faster we can finish what we started" Raph said turning around and walking Leo following shortly behind.

"We?"


End file.
